Runaway Love
by Ms.WWF
Summary: Songfic to Ludacris's "Runaway Love". Alex's mom doesn't believe her when she's being abused by her boyfriend and runs away. Miley watched her best friend die. Kiely is pregnant and the father left her. Rated for abuse and thematic elements. Review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not owe Disney Characters nor any of its affliates nor the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris and Mary J. Blidge which is the completely their property and such.

These are the stories of three young women, trying to figure why the whole world is so cold. Each of them live in misery and only desire to escape the pain they each face in their lives each day. Their stories will be revealed soon...

Cast

Alex Russo...Lisa

Theresa Russo...Lisa's mom

Miley Cyrus...Nicole

Keily Teslow...Erica


	2. Alex's Story

Disclaimer: I do not owe Disney Characters nor its affliates and the song _Runaway Love _by Ludacris. This is simple a song-fic. Here's Lisa's (Alex's story) and the life of hell she faces on Waverly Place. She's never met her dad and as the song goes. It is sad.

_Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Runaway love  
Now little Lisa is only 9 years old  
She's trying to figure out why the world is so cold  
Why she's all alone and they never met her family  
Mama's always gone and she never met her daddy  
Part of her is missing and nobody will listen  
Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen_

Alex's stomach growled as she was hungry and walks over to the kitchen. Over at the counter, she saw Theresa opened up a bag, as usual and eagerly placed it over on the counter.

"Aw yes thank god, thank god, more and more!" said Theresa in excitement. Alex couldn't understand _why _her mother needed the drugs.  
"Mom, do you not ever do drugs?" asks Alex as she opens the refrigerator door, which was empty except by a few vodka bottles and champagne and closes it.

"Whatever I do is none of your business," snapped Theresa as she took a straw and sniffed up a powdery substance that was lined along the kitchen counter.

Alex shook her head, "Yeah but--". The room fell silent and knew that Theresa wouldn't listen to her anymore so she just went to her room, hungry.  
_Bringin home men at different hours of the night  
_Alex is asleep in her bedroom and hears a clash coming from the kitchen. She leaves the open ajar as she listens to the commotion coming from the room and silently listens to her mother and her boyfriend Rick yelling.  
"All you ever want me to do is buy you some damn drugs and liquor!" screamed Rick.  
Theresa smirks, "What's funny to me is that you don't seem to mind."  
_Startin with laughs--usually endin in a fight._  
Footsteps approach to Alex's bedroom as she sees that Rick's coming to her room. She sits on the edge of her bed crouched up, her insides burning with fear and pain.  
_Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out_  
"Hey, Alex," slurred Rick, "You miss me."  
"Get out of my room!" said Alex, shakingly.  
"Yo mama's knocked out again," Rick's voice was now dangerous. "I think we're gonna have a little fun tonight."  
"No! Just leave me alone! Get out! I don't wanna—"  
_Tryin to have his way and little lisa says 'ouch'_  
But Rick grabs Alex by the collar of her shirt, and Alex could smell the liquor of his breath and pulls her what turns  
out to be a kiss. Alex struggles to get out of Rick's grip but Rick is stronger than Alex was. Rick's hand went over to Alex's shirt and started to unbuttoned it. She squirmed to free her arms then minutes later, she began to hit him, desperately trying to be released.

"Stay still," grunted Rick and grabbed Alex's head to keep her steady.

In a swish movement, Alex swings her right arm, digs her nails onto Rick's cheek. Alex had never done that and now she felt more scared than before.  
_She tries to resist but then all he does is beat her_  
Rick places a hand on his cheek and starts bleeding. Panickingly, Alex looks around the room, figuring out how to escape. Rick stood by Alex but he wasn't too far from the doorway and he was faster than her, therefore they could be no possible way to escape. He looks up at Alex, pulls out his belt and whips her.  
"You stupid ass bitch!" he yelled as Alex's back turned red. Alex turned her head on the pillow and sobbed.  
"Stop it! Please!" wailed Alex, covering her arms over her head as though to protect her and sobbed through her through her pillow.  
"WHEN _WILL_ YOU EVER LEARN?!" he whipped her more, not caring about the pain he was putting her through.  
Alex turned and spoke through her bruised and cracked lips.  
"Leave me alone!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, hoping her mother would hear her.  
Rick delivered one last blow at Alex before he crouched down to her level,  
and his face stood barely an inch from her ear.  
"You better do as I tell you next time, or it could be worse," hissed Rick and he left.  
_Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her_  
Alex placed a hand on her cheek that burned from the courteous slap she was given by Theresa.  
"YOU'RE A LIAR! He's a good guy! You haven't seen all the nice things Rick's done for me," scowled Theresa.  
Alex's eyes were shining. "Buying you filthy drugs so you can keep getting knocked out? He came to my room last night and beat me! He wanted me to have sex with him at first but then, you obviously hasn't seen all the things he has done to me!"  
Theresa's eyes narrow. "That's enough! I've had enough of this. Go to your room."  
Alex slowly walked up to her bedroom with tears in her eyes and Theresa headed back to the kitchen for her precious liquor and more drugs. Alex knew she must not stay at "home" anymore. She couldn't stay in a place with violence, hatred, abuse or neglect and needed to find a place where she would be loved and no hurt occurred.  
_Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own  
Forced to think that hell is a place called home_  
Alex arrived at her bedroom and looked around. Her tinkerbell lamp stood over her Mickey Mouse which was ticking, clamping the silence in the room. She walked over to her desk, pulled out a sheet a paper and turned on her lamp. She began to write a letter to her mom, as tears filled her eyes, explaining,

_Mom, _

_I'm really sorry to break your heart but I must leave. I hope that you can understand someday why I left; I can't take the abuse and neglect any longer, and you do not have any idea about the harm this place has done me. I need to go someplace where love and peaceful and escape hurt. Tell Justin and Max that I love them and that I'll never come back. I hope you understand..._

_love,_

_Alex Russo_

She folded the letter and put it on an envelope, then sealed it along with a kiss to leave for her loved ones then placed it down on her desk.

_Nothin' else to do but some get some clothes and pack._

Next she grabbed some clothes and put it on a huge sports bag. Money, jewerly, cold-medicine (it was the flu season) and pepper ointment and her portrait of the Virgin Guadalupe that was given to her by a family member long ago, to take along with her along for her journey. Alex, whose eyes were tearing and began sniffling, took the letter from the desk and went downstairs and placed it the counter beside her mother though she hasn't noticed her. A single tear fell from Alex's face, she placed a kiss on her mother's head then headed out the door and made her way out of Waverly Place.  
_Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack  
She says shes bout to run away and never come back._


	3. Miley's Story

Disclaimer: I do not owe Disney Characters or its affiliates or the song "Runaway Love" by Ludacris.

This is Miley's story (Nicole's story).

_Little nicole is only 10 years old_

_Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold_

_Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her_

Miley sat in her bed, cluthing her beary bear, is all alone. Today she had bad day at school, due to the kids who picked on her for not as being as glamorous as the girls who they admire most. Their names were Amber and Ashley and they always made fun of Miley for her looks and her lone personality. Miley was a loner and things were complicated, especially at home. Her mother and brother, Jackson died and lives with her step dad, whom Miley is often the victim of circumstances at the hands of her step dad, Robbie Ray. Robbie Ray was an alcoholic and would usually take out his drunkiness on his stepdaughter, Miley and would leave her in endurable pain. Miley sighed and looked around the room and looks at the poster that she kept of her favorite singer Hannah Montana. How she was popular and Miley so much wanted to be like her for the longest time. Nothing must've been wrong with Hannah. Her life, her talented voice, her looks and everything oh how she doesn't face a sort of drastic life that Miley does. Hannah kept smiling as Miley frowned dep in thought of why she couldn't be like Hannah. Oh, how everyone in the universe must must like her because she is beautiful.

_Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her._

Suddenly there was a crash and there was a loud grunt. Miley's dad arrived and he was drunk. Miley knew that she would get beaten up again. Another crash, far from Miley's room was she heard him dry heaving and his noises got louder. Nervously, Miley got up from the bed, and closed the door and dove underneath her bed for protection. She stayed underneath the shadows, clutching beary bear, breathing shakily.

Far below, she heard Robbie Ray yelling, "Miley! Come over here!" there was silence following the sound of what appeared Robbie taking a swing of his beer and he slammed the table down with his hand.

Miley knew what he wanted to do with her, so she stay put and tears began forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Miley! Come over here now or I'ma come up there and you'll pay!" he yelled again.

In the dark shadows, Miley clutched beary bear tightly and closed her eyes and chanted,

'It'll be okay, Miley. He's not going to get you. He'll give up sooner or later' over and over.

It about was five minutes when Robbie kept yelling for Miley to come down. At this point Robbie Ray lost his patience, and Miley heard something heavy, like her coffeetable or something being broken and heard glass being broken. Poor and defenless, Miley continued to pray that he would leave her alone.

"Miles, I ain't playing with you," he was really drunk than before, "I'll come over and beat the shit outta you, you little bitch, to see if you think I was kidding!"

Miley was terrified, after she heard what he said and bowed her head down slowly as more silent tears flowed from her face. Heavy footsteps approached by the hallway and got louder and louder. Suddenly the door burst open, violently that it bounced off the wall. Robbie Ray turned and looked around her bedroom, which he doesn't see Miley hiding.

"Miley, come out now you dumb bitch. You don't know who you're messing with!"

He went into Miley's closet which was overflowed with clothes and books. He threw clothes around to find her, but minutes went on , the floor was now covered with clothes and did not find Miley. Suddenly he checks under the bed and sees Miley, whom Miley does not realize until she looked up.

"Found you," he breathed, his scent flowed with alcohol indeed. He pulled out from under the bed by the roots of her hair as Miley screamed. He throws her onto the bed and then turned her face to meet his and delivers a blow across Miley's face.

"Daddy, please!" pleaded Miley. Her scalp began to bleed from the heavy pulling of her stepdad.

"You thought that I was kidding. I told you'd pay," he slapped her once more only this time it was more painful than the previous ones she got. She turns her head, trying to meet her stepfather's eyes to plead him but it didn't work. He grabbed her by the throat and threw her by the wall. Her back began to burn as well as her neck, and he came over to Miley's crouching form and said,

"Get the fuck up!" he yelled, and kicked her in the ribs. Miley tried to do as Robbie told her to do.

"I SAID GET UP!" he kicked her in the ribs.

"Daddy please!" cried Miley, whose face was stained with tears.

He had hit her a few more times before he left to get more beer. Miley's body ached and more bruises formed around her body. She was sore and didn't have any more strength to continue to think nor pray so she laid where she was and fell asleep.

_Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises_

_Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses_

The next day at school, Miley had trouble sitting down at her desk. Mrs. McNelson, her biology teacher noticed Miley's unfortunate condition.

"Miley,"

"Yes, Mrs. McNelson," croaked Miley. Her mouth and her

Teachers kept asking questions if she was okay and Miley came up with the same excuse over and over,

"Oh, I jogged a ten mile race last night so I'm sore." she usually ended with a smile, while teachers' facial expressions remained curious or something and told her that she should work out to hard for her age, due to developement and told her to take it easy. When Miley walked down the halls, everywhere people turned and pointed at her, some snickering, some shouting insults at her, like, "Hey where's your other ugly stepsister!" or "The bride of Frankenstein's pissed at you for stealing her look!" and Miley kept her face lowered as she passed the students.

_Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out_

_  
Its only __one girl__ really knows what she about_

As Miley passed down a hallway, a blonde girl who was watching her and was putting her books away in her locker, saw some girls approaching Miley, teasing how ugly she is,some threatening to beat her up, others were knocking her books from her arms and picking on her sweater.What surprised the blonde is that she saw she had a big purple bruise on the back Miley's neck, and she saw something like this before. She couldn't stand by and let others hurt her like they did with the blonde one. Pissed, she walked up to them and angrily told them,

"Leave her alone!" The group of girls turned to the blonde stunned. Miley was surprised most of all. Nobody ever defended her before "She's just a poor innocent girl and you're treating her this way! What has she ever done to you."

One girl of the group, Raquel, turned to her, "Don't you mess up with our business bitch!" she pushed the blonde girl,

"Oh yeah," the blonde one pushed her back. Suddenly Ashley went between Raquel and the blonde to keep them from leaping at each other and turned to Raquel.

"Girl, let's outta here and leave them wimps here!"

Raquel smirked. "Good idea," she said then Raquel, Ashley and their gang swept past them though Miley could have sworn that Lolita gave the blonde the middle finger as she left with her gang and the blonde muttered a swear word back underneath her breath. Then Miley bent down and started picking up her books, as the blood started to place books gently on Miley's arms.

"Thanks," said Miley to the blonde, "That was very helpful of you."

"You're welcome," replied the blonde as she helped Miley up.

"I'm Lilly," said the blonde, "Lilly Truscott."

Miley blushed, "I'm Miley. Miley Cyrus."

Lilly smiled.

"Um...Miley, if I can ask, why do you have a bruise on the back of your neck?" she asked.

"Oh..." Miley's smile faded away, "it's quite a long story."

Lilly looked at Miley for the longest time and as though she guessed, "Did your parents beat you up?"

"I only live with my stepdad, and he's an alcoholic." started Miley.

"Does he beat you up all the time?" asked Lilly.

"Yes he does, why?" asked Miley.

Lilly looks down at her feet, "It's because I went through the same thing. I used to get beat up by my dad while my mom got high. I used to get made fun of so when I looked at you, I must've thought you were going through the same thing I once went." She looked up. Miley stood silent, not believing what Lilly said. She was being abused too. And all this time, Miley thought that she was the only person throughtout the school with an imperfect life. Now that she met Lilly so soon, it was very different than to how she thought of thigs.

"I'm sorry," said Miley.

"I'm sorry too," said Lilly. Suddenly the bell rung, indicating it was fourth period already.

"It's lunch time and I'm hungry," said Miley, "What do you have this period?"

"I have lunch too," replied Lilly.

"Oh,"

"Hey you wanna go get some with me? Cuz I got nobody to sit with" asked Lilly.

"Sure," said Miley, "I have no one else to sit with at lunch either. I'm a loner you see."

Lilly smiled, "I'ma loner too but hey, at least I got new friends. You."

Miley smiled as she fought to keep from tears showing in her eyes of appreciation. "Oh really? Well you did save me back there which meant a lot."

Miley and Lilly walked to the cafeteria together side by side. They saw each other at school and hung out various times. Lilly told Miley that if she was being called ugly again that she would take care of them and that she would let no one else hurt her, even her stepdad. That really meant a lot to Miley as if she never had someone to care for her at all.

_Her name is lil stacy and they become friends._

Miley and Lilly walk alongside the beach one day. Though Miley's neck bruiseis getting smaller while new ones kept showing up from the beatings of her stepdad, it didn't matter to her as long as she was with Lilly. Everyday after school, she hung with Lilly and grew cloesr and closer.With Lilly, Miley forgot all about her problems and focused on her relationship with Lilly which grew steadier each day. She loved Lilly very much and but not yet she declared they'd promise to be friends forever though. She wasn't ready though somewhere in her gut told her it would be a good time to tell her now or it would be too late. Miley tried to ignore it and believe Lilly would stick out of a long time. Lilly sat on a log beside Miley and began to tell a funny story about her cousin's visit to their house one time. Miley cracked up at it. Then Miley told Lilly a joke about Britney spears which went...

"Okay, so a three people get on an elevator with Britney Spears and the door closes," Lilly nods, "Suddenly somebody farted and they're all like, "Who did it?". They turned and pointed saying they didn't do it until Britney turns and says, "Oops I did it again," Lily laughs, so does Miley, "Then another fart goes on and they ask who did it and Britney replies, 'Oops I did it again,' then the third time there was a massive fart and the people gag then Britney goes 'Oh I'm Stronger than yesterday.'" That was the end of the joke and Lilly and Miley laughed the whole time.

Miley and Lilly stayed there and watch the sunset. Lilly, rested her head on Miley's lap as Miley stroked her hair in comfort. Lilly looked up and Miley smiled.

"You're such a good a good friend Miley," said Lilly, meaning it.

"No _you're _a good friend, Lilly," Lilly smiled and rested her head back down as the saw the waves crash against the rocks. It was almost dark but Miley nor Lilly didn't care. They were so glad to be there. Suddenly Miley spoke outta there.

"You know something, Lilly," she said.

"What?" asked Lilly.

"We'll be friends forever right," The sun was barely out now and it was slightly chilly and both of 'em neither wore shoes.

"We will alway be. I promise," replied Lilly. Miley took Lilly's hand and held onto to it as to never let go of her.

_  
Promise that they always be tight til the end._

One day, Lilly and Miley were walking to Miley's house, along the sidewalk, enganged in a conversation about the popular girls at school Amber and Ashley and saying how they're a bunch of 

show-offs and how they really aren't good looking. They were almost to Miley's house until a car drove by and some people began shooting. People began to panic and scream and started to run.

"Oh my god," yelled Miley, "Lilly!"She and Lilly started to run. They each held each other's hand as Lilly's backpack kept slipping from her shoulders. As they almost made it to the end of the block a single gunshot fired, and hit Lilly.

"No!" screamed Miley. She knelt beside Lilly as blood spurred all over the sidewalk and some blood went onto Miley's shirt and jeans. She couldn't be be dead, she _couldn't. _But this was her fate and she had to accept it. Her eyes were blinded with tears and nothing else mattered. She held Lilly tight to her as she cried.

"Lilly," Miley sobbed, "Don't die. Please!"

She looked onto Lilly's face then, and Lilly's dying eyes looked up at Miley and smiled. She gargled blood, "M-M-Miley. Y-y-you're a g-g-great kid. Y-y-y-you'll make it through your l-life. I l-l-love you M-Miley a-and I-I- w-w-wil see you u-up t-there." She pointed up at the sky then her finger dropped and Lilly's head rolled over to Miley's side. She was dead.

Miley sobbed, "No Lilly! You can't!"

Miley continued to sob.

_Until one day lil stacy gets shot  
A drive by bullet went stray up on her block  
Now nicole stuck up in the world on her own_

Miley sniffed and as though immediately knew what she must do. She picked up a few of Lilly's things and tucked them inside her sweatshirt. Layed her friend peacefully down on the sidewalk and ran home.

_Forced to think that hell is a place called home_

_Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack_

She got home and went to the bathroom and washed off the blood. Then she went to her room and pulled out a garbage bag and began to stuff her clothes in. Her stepdad was drunk out in the living room so she had to sneak in. She packed quickly in case he was coming and the last thing she packed was beary bear, which she was carrying with him for her journey. She was going someplace far, far away where she can't be hurt. She knelt by her bed and quickly prayed to God to watch over her and that Lilly is safe with him in heaven. Miley took one last look at her room before she heard knocking on her door.

"Miley open up!" slurred Robbie Ray.

Miley opened the window and threw her bag down first. Next she climbed out the window and grabbed hold of a tree branch when Robbie banged louder.

"Open the damn door!"

_She says shes bout to run away and never come back._

Miley let go and hit the ground softly then picked up her bag and began to ran.

_Runaway love  
_Thought about Lilly and said she'd be waiting for her. (Hopefully she'll be there where Miley is.)

_Runaway love  
_Lilly told her she had to move on and make it through her life. Miley didn't know if she could.

_Runaway love  
_Miley cried all the way, passing many streets

_Runaway love  
_She didn't know where she was going.

_Runaway love  
_But she knew what she had to do...keep running.

_Runaway love_

She kept running…

_Runaway love_

She had disappeared

_Runaway love_


End file.
